<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【咕哒君】从入门到入坟（3） by yusah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569220">【咕哒君】从入门到入坟（3）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusah/pseuds/yusah'>yusah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>银莲花 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusah/pseuds/yusah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>paro：吐槽役咕哒 in 明日方舟</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>咕哒中心</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>银莲花 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【咕哒君】从入门到入坟（3）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>通关主线后，总感觉生活中少了什么 (￣┰￣*)</p><p>第二人称预警</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1 关于星级</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>从第四章开始，三四星已经满足不了你了。</p><p> </p><p>虽然同样的材料，低星干员升级较快，但相对的，练度要求也高。</p><p> </p><p>看着一仓库的精一干员们，你突然觉得精二真是火葬场。</p><p> </p><p>「肝不动了，肝不动了……」你抱住阿米娅，向她哭诉。</p><p> </p><p>「诶，doctor，请不要这样！你还没有穿上防护服，小心被源石刮到了！」小兔几的耳朵一颤一颤的。</p><p> </p><p>「我是毒性免疫体制啊呜啊啊啊啊——我好难啊——」</p><p> </p><p>「太丢人了，doctor！」来自凛冬蔑视的眼神。</p><p> </p><p>「明明是个小鬼，对前辈应有的尊重去哪了啊！」不得不说，凛冬的斥责给你留下了极深的心里阴影。</p><p> </p><p>「哈？？？」要打架吗？</p><p> </p><p>「对不起，凛冬小姐！doctor现在理智……我看看啊，果然又降为0了吗……都说过多少次了，没有理智的时候不要乱跑！安塞尔，帮我把doctor带回去——」</p><p> </p><p>「没问题。好了，doctor跟我走吧，请不要捣乱！」路过（？）的安塞尔君十分敬业地把你压回了医务室。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2 关于技能</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>没有想到技能等级是连带着升的，简直不要太爽！</p><p> </p><p>想当年，迦里人的技能几乎全是靠活动换的。</p><p> </p><p>对不起，辉石是真的懒地刷。</p><p> </p><p>特别是从lv.2到lv.3的过程，太痛苦了。</p><p> </p><p>「在？有没有见过一种蓝蓝的石头？」</p><p> </p><p>之后的材料都有却卡在lv.2上简直难受好吗。（笑）</p><p> </p><p>然后就是QP的问题了，为了给那些拐升技能，在下早就被榨干了好吗。（笑）</p><p> </p><p>也因此觉得这升技能也太快乐了吧，然后脑子一热直接到7。（笑）</p><p> </p><p>「在？借点龙门币？」那么好的东西为什么不能天天刷。</p><p> </p><p>没想到，戏里戏外都要体会同一种名为贫穷的困扰。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3 关于源石</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「恢复ap和抽卡的媒介为什么都是源石，给你举报了哦？」你气呼呼地拍桌，向可露希尔抗议。</p><p> </p><p>「采购部可不管这件事哦！」</p><p> </p><p>「那凭证区呢？！」</p><p> </p><p>「已经打过折了，打过折了，doctor！你就放弃挣扎吧！」这个黑色的恶魔完全没有悔改的意思。</p><p> </p><p>「奸商！又是一个奸商！」哭唧唧。</p><p> </p><p>「好了，立香，没必要这么着急。你这几天都没怎么睡觉吧，好好休息一下怎么样？」从早期就一直陪伴你的圣女大人在旁安慰你。</p><p> </p><p>「嘛，倒不是着急啦。」挠头望天。</p><p> </p><p>「那立香在担忧什么呢，明明局势也稳定下来了？」啊，沙织姐姐的声音真好听。</p><p> </p><p>「就怕万一？希望不要发生什么意外……这种感觉吧？」你密切关注周围干员的情况，希望这次不会有脑子不好妄想一个人解决所有事情的人出现。</p><p> </p><p>如果有，就物理让他清醒。╰(*°‿°*)╯</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4 关于信物</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「你是天使吗，伊芙芙——」小心翼翼地接过伊芙利特的故事书，你有种孩子长大的欣慰感。</p><p> </p><p>「哈？doctor，你在开什么玩笑，天使在那边哦。还有为什么要这样称呼我啊，虽然我不反感。」小火龙理所当然地指向另一边拿着派就快乐得忘乎所以的能天使。</p><p> </p><p>「不，我是在说你没错哦。谢谢你这么信任我，伊芙利特。」迦勒底御主带孩子能力max。</p><p> </p><p>你笑着rua乱了她的头发。</p><p> </p><p>「那么，想听新的故事吗，伊芙利特？」</p><p> </p><p>对方还有些懵地捂着自己的脑袋，好像在缓慢地重启一样。</p><p> </p><p>啊，果然还是个孩子呢。</p><p> </p><p>不只是档案，你还能从干员入职时交付给你的信物中进一步地了解她们。</p><p> </p><p>不像迦里，不知是多少场战斗才能拿到（羁）结（绊）婚（礼）证（装）啊。（捂肝）</p><p> </p><p>以至于明明才玩两个多月，阿米娅就满信赖了，速度快得让人怀疑人生。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5 关于治疗</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>早期靠莱娜、安塞尔和芙蓉，中期靠白面鸮和华法琳，后期靠赫默、闪灵和赛雷娅（？）。</p><p> </p><p>我永远喜欢医疗组.JPG</p><p> </p><p>莱茵生命天下第一.JPG</p><p> </p><p>奶盾是什么天使存在，救命法宝啊呜呜呜——</p><p> </p><p>赫默的无人机简直是维持战局的秘密武器，一个接一个往上丢，绝不崩盘，快乐。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>6 关于精二</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>由于入坑较晚的原因，在无数次理智、材料吃紧的警告下，只能用脑子玩游戏了。</p><p> </p><p>总共93个干员，61个有练度（居然好意思把4级的古米也算在内），46个精一，两个精二，其中一个竟然是5-10实在莽不过才精二的。</p><p> </p><p>就等着周四刷龙门币，让阿能成为第三个。（时间好慢，我好难。）</p><p> </p><p>银老板来的虽早，但几乎一直在队伍中当吉祥物的存在(－∀＝)，风头全被玫兰莎抢走了。</p><p> </p><p>「玫剑圣，超可靠！」欢呼！鼓掌！</p><p> </p><p>「doctor，太热情了……剑圣什么的……不过，我会，继续努力的！」明明都是菲林+近卫，但玫兰莎真的超可爱啊。www</p><p> </p><p>不得不提的一点就是，这里女孩子也太多了吧，是什么天堂吗？！相比迦勒底，刷情人节活动的时候才知道，男性从者也太多了吧！┻━┻︵╰(‵□′)╯︵┻━┻</p><p> </p><p>「这里是罗德岛，doctor。」新来的小哥正跟着你在船上四处转悠。</p><p> </p><p>「……没想到竟然是这种属性的三无吗，学会吐槽会比较好哦，送葬人君。」</p><p> </p><p>「我认为那并没有什么意义，不过如果是doctor的建议的话，我会去了解的。」</p><p> </p><p>还是一本正经的样子呀，希望他能适应画风欢脱的罗德岛吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>7 关于箱子</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「呐，doctor，这个箱子是什么啊？好像一直没见你打开过。」坐在茶几边写作业的伊芙利特突然想起了什么，指着你一直不离身放在身侧的箱子问道。</p><p> </p><p>「是很重要的东西哦——」你目光柔和地看向“过去”。</p><p> </p><p>「有多重要呢，像我不希望烧掉赫默和doctor那样的重要吗？」</p><p> </p><p>「嗯（思考），可以这么说吧。在我看来，这是比我生命更重要的东西也说不定呢！」</p><p> </p><p>「那伊芙利特也会保护好doctor的宝物的！」</p><p> </p><p>「说不定可以召唤出能成为伊芙芙的朋友的存在哦？但果然……还是不要麻烦他们了吧，毕竟这是“人类”自己的事情……」</p><p> </p><p>原来这个人也会有迷茫的时候吗。</p><p> </p><p>在伊芙利特的心中，藤丸立香是难得的愿意陪她玩，会在休息时间给她讲故事，不会强求她做事……十分温柔的人；在作战中，就更加可靠了，虽然有几场打得很辛苦，但直到现在都维持了百分百的胜率，他是罗德岛的精神支柱。（演习通关才动理智）</p><p> </p><p>「啊……我不是很懂啦，不过那些是doctor认识的人吧，如果doctor需要帮忙的话，不会有人拒绝的吧？起码，伊芙利特大人我绝对会把doctor的敌人烧得一干二净的！」</p><p> </p><p>「不好意思，让你担心了。嗯，总有一天，会介绍给伊芙芙认识的哦！」</p><p> </p><p>「好啦，这些事以后再说吧！继续讲题啦，这个……我也看不太懂……」</p><p> </p><p>「我看看啊——」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>刀客塔版咕哒三部曲就此完结（？大概）</p><p>感谢你的阅读 (๑¯∀¯๑)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>